Père
by Sacaly Amroma
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Comment France rencontra Canada. Texte Original de Messie2624, appelé "Oui je suis ton Papa".


Hej~

Non, je ne poste toujours pas pour mes projets personnels. Mais j'ai trouvé une nouvelle idée pour le SuFin. On passe de rien à un scénario rédigé, c'est déjà ça.

Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya. Si c'était à moi, on y verrait un personnage à mon effigie qui sortirait avec Spain, Pirate!England, America, Denmark et Norvège. En même temps parce qu'après tout, pourquoi se priver?

Cet OS appartient à messie2624. L'original est ici: _ s/10317259/1/Oui-Je-Suis-Ton-Papa._ Elle m'a donné carte blanche pour traduire, ce qui explique que certaines phrases sont légèrement différentes, j'ai pris quelque liberté avec le texte d'origine.

Bonne lecture~

* * *

Dire que j'étais confus aurait été un euphémisme. Je ne comprenais pas _pourquoi_ America ne voulait pas que je l'élève. Il m'avait préféré England. England, parmi toutes les nations ! Comment est-ce-que c'était possible ? J'aurais préféré avoir perdu contre Finland. C'est vraiment dur d'être en froid avec Finland pendant longtemps… Mais quand même, je respectais la décision du petit pays.

Je pris la décision de vérifier que tout allait bien sur mes terres plus au Nord. Au moins, mon excursion en Amérique aura été utile. Plus j'approchais de mes colonies, plus je me maudissais pour être allé aussi loin sans cheval. Toutes ses pensées furent écartées devant la vue à couper le souffle qui s'offrait à moi. C'était impressionnant. Les fleurs avaient éclos et les arbres étaient de nouveau verts. Je pris une grande goulée d'air et me mis à sourire. Mon Dieu, la dernière fois que j'étais venu, c'était presque l'Hiver et maintenant le Printemps s'apprêtait à laisser sa place à l'Eté.

Soudainement, j'entendis comme un rire d'enfant. C'était surprenant, je ne pensais pas que des gens vivaient aux alentours, ma colonie était encore à un jour de marche. Peut-être était-ce les membres d'une tribu indienne. Je perçus de nouveau le rire, un peu plus fort cette fois ci et, poussé par ma curiosité, je suivis ce son. J'arrivais dans une clairière, le paysage était vraiment magnifique… Les champs devant moi étaient en fleur et les arbres portaient maintenant des fruits. Le soleil se reflétait sur les eaux claires du lac. Et enfin je vis la source du bruit.

C'était un tout petit garçon qui jouait à chat avec un ourson blanc. Il avait des cheveux blonds et ondulés, un peu semblable aux miens, et une boucle qui vivait sa propre vie. L'enfant avait une aura innocente et dégageait une impression de pureté. Il ressemblait beaucoup à America. Se pouvait-il que les deux soient frères? Dans ce cas, ce garçon était aussi une nation ! Souriant, je m'assis contre un arbre, regardant la petite nation jouer avec son ourson. C'était un spectacle adorable. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté assis là avant de commencer à m'endormir.

* * *

Je me suis réveillé en sentant une légère pression sur ma tête. En me retournant, je vis le jeune garçon qui regardait ses pieds par timidité. Je lui souris.

« -Bonjour. »

Il me regarda avec des des étoiles dans ses yeux violets et me sourit timidement. Bien, il semblerait qu'il me comprenne.

« -Quel est ton nom ? »

Il se pointa du doigt, comme pour poser une question. Je hochais la tête pour confirmer.

-« Kanata.» Répondit-il doucement. Puis il pointa son ourson et dit « Kumajiro ». Il se reconcentra sur moi et pencha la tête en me pointant à mon tour du bout doigt. Avant de demander :

« -Papa ? »

J'arrivais à y croire. Il voulait que je sois celui qui l'élève ? Je me sentis sourire à nouveau.

« Oui, je suis ton père. »

Kanata fit un magnifique sourire et se jeta sur moi. Je l'attrapais et nous nous mettions tous les deux à rire.

« -Maison ? » demandais-je à la jeune nation dans mes bras.

Tout d'un coup, il avait l'air préoccupé. Il me montra le petit ourson.

« Kuma ? » Il demandait si l'animal pouvait venir avec nous. Quand j'ai acquiescé, son visage s'est de nouveau illuminé. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'avais été aussi heureux. Kanata était ce dont j'avais vraiment besoin, quelqu'un dont je pourrais prendre soin. Je serais un père parfait pour lui. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me sentais satisfait.

* * *

La prochaine fois que je posterais, ce sera vraiment le SuFin. Le truc c'est qu'en fait je ne sais pas compter et que j'avais prévu 10 textes pour "Eight Forgotten Things About Us". Donc je vais en déplacer vers d'autre projets de recueil. Avec tout ce que je dois écrire/traduire, je suis surbookée jusqu'en décembre. Comprendre que j'aurais pas finit tout ce que j'ai prévu de faire cette année avant février.

Je ne promet rien pour celles/ceux qui trouvent la référence à Stars-Wars, elle est évidente.

Mais bon, on verra.

Bisous-sucre-et-sirops!


End file.
